


It's Funny How it All Goes Down

by thewingedoctopus



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, i tried to keep this lighthearted considering, its my first KE fic i hope it satisfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewingedoctopus/pseuds/thewingedoctopus
Summary: Villanelle and Eve's last meeting.





	It's Funny How it All Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom. I've read quite a few so far and the talent the writers here have is amazing, it's official show writer level and it's intimidating to say the least. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I tried to keep this lighthearted despite the context. I truly believe Villanelle would be her usual self until the bitter end. Guns blazing and all.

The girl’s breathing was shallow, hoarse as it rattled around in her lungs. Her halted breaths swept through Eve’s black curls, the baby hairs by her temple, straight to her ear. Eve listened to them intently, willing for the heartbeat in the veins on her wrist to quiet down so that she could listen to each broken noise. 

She hadn’t asked questions and Villanelle hadn’t offered any answers, standing there crumpled against her doorframe with her knuckles still against the door where she’d mustered the strength to rap against Eve’s home. The special agent had placed her on her apartment couch, swaddled her in a plaid blanket despite the blonde’s running fever, and sat beside her. Villanelle had instantly placed her head against her shoulder. 

And together they’d continued watching the movie Eve had started earlier that night. 

When Villanelle winced, grunted, Eve moved lightly to make the girl more comfortable until the noises subsided. It was obvious the assassin had broken her ribs: how many she couldn’t guess, but from the way Villanelle sat, at an awkward angle that shouldn’t have been otherwise humanly possible, Eve knew it was more than a few. 

When Villanelle spoke, blood seeped out between her lips and tainted her teeth red. “I do not understand this movie, Eve.”

“You walked in halfway,” Eve reminded her softly. “He’s broken her heart and she’s going back to her mother’s lodge in the mountains.”

“I did not take you for a rom-com kind of woman.”

Eve shifted to wrap her arm around the blonde and received a deep-seated growl for her efforts but no swatting hand to bat her away and so she gingerly placed her fingers against hot, sweating skin. Blood dotted the negative spaces between the lines of her fingerprints. 

“I did get him, you know,” Villanelle said. 

“Your target?” 

Villanelle nodded. “He squealed the entire time, Eve. Why is it that they always squeal?”

“You’re a scary woman, I’d be squealing too.”

That seemed to pacify the girl, a smug grin overlapping her earlier grimaces of pain. 

Eve’s voice was soft. “Did he get you, too?”

“I can’t be got, Eve,” Villanelle said. “You almost did once, remember?”

“So did you.” The agent smiled. “Once.” Her hand ran down and met a designer shirt beneath the blonde’s fall coat, drowned in blood and what felt like chunks of flesh. She didn’t pull away. She whispered now. “Is there anything I can do?”

Villanelle shrugged against her as minutely as she could, breathing out harshly anyway. “I just need to see a doctor, Eve. The people who hire me, they work with a man not far from here,” Eve reached for her cellphone. “His name is Doctor Boffa.”

“Boffa?” the woman repeated. She began to use the internet search box.

“Yes,” Villanelle breathed. “Both of these nuts.”

Eve’s black gaze slid to the girl bleeding out against her, her broken body shaking as she began to laugh earnestly, tears coming out from between scrunched eyelids as she giggled through the pain. 

“You-You actually googled it- Eve-“ Villanelle spiraled into another fit, her hand coming up this time to wipe at the tears. Her last two fingers were twisted in the most awkward angle but she didn’t seem to care as she continued to laugh. She began to quiet down, looking up at Eve with good-natured pity in her eyes. “Oh, Eve, you’re so adorable.” She patted the woman’s knee and the brunette bit back a disgusted noise as the girl’s hand squelched as she did. Villanelle sobered. “No, Eve, there’s nothing you can do.”

“Are you sure?” Eve said weakly. 

“Do you remember where I hide my assets, Eve?” The blonde waited a beat. “You can use some to replace your ugly couch. I’ve made a mess of it.”

“It’s nothing, Villanelle.” 

Green eyes glanced at her and the girl shimmied her shoulders as best as she could, mirroring so long ago. “Are you getting sentimental on me? If you wanted pieces of me around your room you should have said so sooner.”

Eve closed her eyes as Villanelle coughed and blood sputtered down her neck, collarbone, into the dip between her breasts. She didn’t know what color the shirt used to be but now it was turning black and smelling less like copper and more like rot. 

“You know,” the lifted Russian accent was becoming slurred. “This is nice.”

Eve found strength from only God knew where to bite back at the girl like she knew she loved. “Ruining my floors or knowing the cops will show up soon enough?”

Villanelle smiled at that, a small, honest smile that reached her eyes. “The movie.”

When Eve finally moved again, 

Villanelle did not.


End file.
